Wake up call
by SN-Amethyst-UK
Summary: Kaoru wakes up in an unfamiliar room... PWP Kaoru x ?


Hello again one and all. This is my first lemon so please be kind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran *sobs*

Warning: boyxboy lemon so mature readers only please!

* * *

Kaoru opened his eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Nothing about the room was instantly familiar like his own. He turned his head and looked at his sleeping lover. The sunlight streaming through the open blinds seemed to glint off his skin. Kaoru thought it looked like he was glowing. He looked at the soft hairs on his partners arm and reached out to feel the skin. Suddenly he remembered how that skin had looked the night before - slightly flushed with a light sheen of sweat. Kaoru pulled himself closer to the other boy and placed their lips together. He was remembering how those lips felt not twelve hours before when they had come together for the first time. The smooth arms Kaoru had been admiring snaked around his waist and the kiss was answered. They kept it soft and gentle but with an underlying passion. Neither wanted to end the dance of tongues but they had to come up for air. Kaoru slowly opened eyes he hadn't realised he had closed and pulled back slightly to look into the eyes of his lover. A wide grin worked its way onto Kaoru's face and it was answered with a matching one.

Kaoru pulled himself across the other boy, straddling his lap. He placed his hands on the others chest and felt the slight muscles there. Kaoru let his hands glide southwards across the smooth stomach and then back up again. As his hands reached his partners face he leaned in and initiated another kiss. This kiss was more heated and passionate as the boys could feel themselves getting aroused. Arms snaked around his back again and started to caress the skin they found there. Kaoru gently nipped the others bottom lip earning a gasp in response. Kaoru loved knowing he could get the other to make these noises. He slowly started trailing kisses along his partners jaw line and down his neck, as the others head was tilted back to give better access. Kaoru felt one of the hands glide up his back and come to rest in his hair, tugging slightly. Kaoru groaned in appreciation against the others neck, gaining an identical moan of pleasure. He slowly moved his kisses lower over the body below him.

He gently took one of the boys nipples between his lips and began to suck and nip lightly. His lover arched into the touch as Kaoru's fingers toyed with the other nipple. Kaoru's other hand slowly worked its way further down the boys torso. He paused and let his hand rest on the lower stomach while he continued with his ministrations. He ghosted his lips further down his partners body and swirled his tongue into the navel. He heard the other boy groan at the feel of his tongue. Once again Kaoru relived the previous night and this made him even more aroused. Slowly Kaoru moved his lips down to his lovers need and began laying light kisses upon it. The other boy moaned at the touch and started to buck his hips. With a giggle Kaoru rested his hands on the others hips and continued his teasing. He loved that he was the only one who could make the other boy feel this way.

He glanced up to see the others head thrown back in pleasure, exposing the smooth, creamy skin of his neck. Kaoru couldn't resist and quickly pulled himself up to latch his lips onto the base of the others neck. He gently sucked on the skin, marking the other boy as his. He put his fingers to his lovers lips in silent command. He groaned as he felt the others tongue licking every inch of his digits. He looked at his partner lovingly, getting lost in the memories of the night before. He mind wandered back to how it all began - the nervous confession, the surprise of returned feelings.

Kaoru was jolted out of his reminiscing by a hand being placed on his chest. He hadn't even realised that his fingers had been removed from the others mouth. He looked at the questioning eyes and quickly leant in for a kiss. While the boy below him was distracted he slipped one of his slick fingers into the waiting entrance. He gained a muffled groan in response. Kaoru began to thrust the finger in and out before gently adding a second and a third, without once breaking the kiss that he was sharing. When he deemed the other boy ready he broke the kiss and gazed into the lust filled eyes of his partner. With silent accord he gently sheathed himself in the prepared entrance and paused to let his lover adjust. A quick look into the others eyes was all the encouragement he needed to start slowly thrusting. He listened to the pants, moans and softly spoken words from his lover which were matched by his own. He continued to thrust, gaining pace, looking for that spot he knew would drive the other wild. He knew he had found it when a particularly loud moan was heard from the other. Kaoru readjusted so that he would hit that spot with each thrust. He placed one hand around his partners length and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. Soon both boys reached their climax with cries of the others name.

Kaoru gently pulled himself from his lover and lay down next to the panting boy. He pulled him to his chest and let the others head rest there while he tried to calm his racing heart.

"I love you Kaoru"

"I love you too, Kyoya"


End file.
